The purpose of this study is to understand the physiologic and morphologic changes which occur when human laryngeal epithelium forms papillomas, and the etiology of these changes. From this information, it may be possible to develop better modes of treatment for the papillomatous diseases. The following studies will be done: Changes in voice prints and aerodynamic flow loops following surgical removal or other therapeutic treatment of papillomas will be evaluated. The morphology of benign and malignant papillomas will be studied at the level of the light and electron microscopes. Papillomas will be cultured in vitro and their response to changes in culture conditions will be compared to normal epithelium. Tissues and cultured cells will be analyzed for the presence of Human Papilloma Virus (HPV) DNA. Normal cells will be infected with HPV to transform them in vitro to the papilloma phenotype. Hormone receptors on the surface of normal and papillomatous cells will be characterized. Papilloma-specific proteins will be studied by preparing monoclonal antibodies against papilloma chromatin, which will then be used to study early events in the formation of papilloma lesions.